Podhradi Affair
by jkkitty1
Summary: The agents deal with gypsy traditions and Thrush while trying to stop another of their evil schemes.
1. Chapter 1

The agents deal with gypsy traditions and Thrush while trying to stop another of their evil schemes.

Podhradi Affair

Chapter 1

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin met in the hallway on the way to Waverly office and were surprised he had called them so quickly for a new assignment. They had just returned from a difficult mission just a few hours ago and were hoping for a few days of down time. When the door opened, they were startled to see Josephina Kuryakin already sitting at the table looking as exhausted as they felt.

"Jo," Napoleon nodded at her, "When did you get in?"

"An hour ago," she said leaning back in the chair, her eyes closed, feeling dirty and unkempt.

"Gentlemen, Miss Kuryakin. I have an assignment for you in Czechoslovakia. It seems there have been a number of deaths among the gypsies from an unknown virus. You three will join up with a caravan headed by Stephen Gabriel who has brought this matter to our attention. I believe you know him Mr. Kuryakin."

"Yes sir, I helped him and his people out at one time."

Napoleon looked at his partner and Jo. ."Won't the Kuryakins stick out? I mean with their hair and complexion."

Illya shook his head at that statement. "Napoleon your American television view of gypsies has colored your perception. Gypsies come in as many types and differences as the rest of the world."

"I thought gypsies were stationary now assigned to towns along the eastern border of Czechoslovakia and their caravans outlawed by the government. I'm sorry, but I really don't know much about those people except what I've seen on the news," the CEA admitted.

"You did work with the Gypsies in the Terbuf Affair," Illya reminded him.

"If you remember my friend, I wasn't in the best shape to judge people at the time."

Illya remembered the affair well and how his normally careful partner had thrown caution to the wind a few times during it.

"Napoleon, those people, as you put it," Jo angry voice brought their attention to her. "They have been forced into settlements, horses killed, and wagons burnt to prevent them from living their lives the way they always have. The government has restricted their culture, language and music from public areas. Many have been forced to resettle in border areas and subjected to involuntary sterilization. The general population considers them a primitive, backward, and degenerate people. 'Those' people as you have put it have had their heritage taken from them."

Napoleon raised his hands in surrender. "I meant nothing by my statement other than my knowledge of them is limited. Don't take my head off."

Jo realized the men were staring at her after her outburst. "I am sorry."

"Sir, if it's illegal for caravans to exist, how do Gabriel's people still travel in one?" Napoleon asked.

Illya grinned, "They do have a settlement that the government assigned them. However, they are a free people who do not like to be tied to one place. You should be well aware of the fact that the more you tell someone they cannot do something they love, the more people will find a way to do it."

"Mr. Gabriel's band lives in the forest around Podhradi. The government has little to do with the area, as it is uninhabitable for the most part. Now Mr. Solo I believe you will recognize these two men." Waverly handed a file to him.

Napoleon opened it and was surprised by the contents.

"But sir, weren't they were killed about eight years ago in a lab explosion in Brazil?" Napoleon said, passing the folders along.

"What do you remember about these men?" Waverly asked.

Napoleon said, "Colonel Sveto Hukovic and Dir. Florek Pogelsek. I was on loan to our Brazil branch about three years ago and as the only one not from the area, I was the inside man looking into the situation. They were using the natives Indians of the area as guinea pigs for a virus they had created. After retrieving the information, we blew the place. Two of the bodies were identified as Pogelsek and Florek by both myself and other surviving members of the lab."

Waverly took it from there, "We have recently come across files that indicate Thrush had doubles to take their place in case UNCLE discovered the project and its location. Since that time the two men have been working together to recreate and improve the formula that we believed was destroyed that day."

"And are now using the gypsies of Eastern Czechoslovakia for their experiments," Illya said with disgust.

"The three of you will get the data and destroy the project. This time make sure these gentlemen are taken out of operation by whatever means necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

The three agents nodded their understanding.

As they stood up to leave, "Do take a few minutes to clean up Miss Kuryakin before heading to the airport; you do represent our organization. Dismissed."  
….

On the plane, the agents were able to keep the rear seats that were designed so that the occupants could face one another. They reviewed the information they had been given, and made plans.

"Okay give, Illya." Napoleon said.

"Give?"

"How do you know the gypsies we're going to work with?"

"Really it is nothing."

"Oh no you don't partner, not this time."

"They needed help finding someone, I helped. That is it," Illya replied, laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Jo grinned at the interchange.

"Oh he is so frustrating at times," Napoleon said seeing her grin.

"Rest moya lyubov," she said also closing her eyes.

"Russians!"

They used the rest of the flight attempting to catch up on sleep they all needed badly.

Barely rested; they were met at the Prague airport and were immediately taken to headquarters where they changed into clothing for the train that would take them to the small town of Podhradi. From there, Gabriel's people would deliver them to the camp.

Napoleon and Illya dressed in baggy pants, boots, and loose fitting shirts with long, wide sleeves and the neck buttons left open. Illya's in shades of blue, Napoleon's greens. A colorful vest would conceal their guns.

Illya smirked at his partner's attempt to smooth out the outfit knowing his choosy friend would never wear these clothes if he had a choice. "Do not worry Napoleon; the girls will still love you."

He was rewarded with an unfriendly look. "You might look good in these clothes, but I'd would prefer my suit and tie."

"Well when in Rome."

"I know the saying thank you, but I just don't care for the look. Let's go see what your sister is wearing."  
As they walked out of the men's dressing room, Illya pulled out his camera, calling his partner's name and as he turned snapped a picture.

"What are you doing!"

"Had to make sure it worked, did I not. Besides I am sure the women of headquarters will enjoy seeing it." He said innocently.

"Kuryakin, you wouldn't dare."

"Of course not," his smile widened as he walked past his partner.

Entering the waiting area, Jo stood speaking to the agent who had picked them up. Jo was dressed in an off the shoulder white peasant top, paisley handkerchief over skirt and a striped under skirt. Her strawberry blonde hair tied back with a bandana. She jingled from the large number of bracelet, and amber bead necklaces that she wore. The finishing touches to the ensemble were a number of rings on her fingers, and dangling earrings.

"Wow!" Napoleon said as he grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "Now that's what I call an outfit."

"You need to remember Napoleon, gypsy women attempt to get the attention of the onlookers while the men do the five finger purchasing."

"Well if all the women look like you, I'll have to keep a hand on my wallet. Are we ready to go Podhardi?"

"By the way, I love that shirt you are wearing," she said laughing at his discomfort.

"I took a picture for you," Illya said annoying his partner further.

"The two of you will get yours one of these days." He turned his back on the amused brother and sister to face the agent who had met them. "How long?"

"Train leaves in two hours. I suggest we wait for the last minute to ensure not many people see you here. Few gypsies visit the area."  
…..

The train was crowded and noisy. The agents found seats at the back of the last car. When they sat, the people in the seat in front of their, glanced at them and although the train was crowded left it and moved toward the front of the car. That seat remained empty although others stood in the aisles.

Jo laid her head on her brother's shoulder and fell back into a deep sleep feeling secure that the other agents would keep her safe.

After riding in silence for a while, Napoleon looked at the other passengers many who were standing, "I don't understand this. Why are they not sitting in that seat?"

"It is fear and hatred of things they do not understand. People believe what they are told by the government about the gypsies—they are non-human.The racistview of gypsies created these feelings. The public is taught that gypsies as thieves, liars, and immoral," Illya explained to his partner.

"I've never felt so disliked in my life, even hated seems to come from some of them. I have had people hating me because of who I work for, but not for who I am," Napoleon confessed.

Napoleon thought about Russian agents traveling with him, "May I ask you a question?"  
Illya nodded.

"Is this how you felt when you arrived in New York? Or maybe still feel?"

"You have always treated me as a partner and friend. Yes, at times I suffered the hatred by some at headquarters but it is much less now than when I first came. However, your friendship and support always made it bearable."

The American turned to stare out the window; he never understood hatred a group of people could have against another group. He had heard of it, fought against it, but this was the first time because of who he was pretending to be that he experienced it.

He felt, a warm hand on his shoulder, "My friend, do not take it so to heart. We can only do the best we can to prevent this hatred from spreading."

Napoleon sighed, "Thank you."

When the train stopped in the small village of Podhradi, Czechoslovakia, Napoleon went to stand, but Illya's hand stopped him.  
"What?"  
"We must do as the gypsies would so there is no retaliation against them. Everyone else must exit first." The feeling of anger began to resurface in the American.

Jo placed her arm around his, "The gypsies accept it as normal."

When finally stepping down from the train, the platform was almost empty. As the men grabbed the suitcases, a young girl ran up and threw her arms around Illya waist.  
"Oh Illya, I am so happy to see you. I thought you would never get here," shesaid inRomani.

Napoleon slowly removed his hand from his jacket where his hand had instinctively gone as the person had run passed him; at the same time Jo released her hold on the gun in her waistband. lllya turned in the girl's arms and smiled.

"Katarina, you have grown so since last I saw you," he said in Czech smiling down at her. "My friend does not speak Romani." She looked at the two people with him moving closer to Illya.

"This is my sister and friend, do not be afraid. Where is your grandfather?"

"Grandfather said I could accompany old Joseph to pick you up."

Napoleon cleared his throat reminding his partner that they were standing in the middle of an open railroad platform.

Illya led the girl toward the building with the two other agents following.

"Katarina, this is my friend Napoleon and sister Josephina. Where is Joseph?"

"On the other side of the clearing with our wagon, he did not want anyone to become angry that he was in town."

Napoleon, who had been looking around, poked Illya, "Some birds, I think?" nodding toward a few men standing to the side watching them.

"I recognize the middle one, Thrush. I do not think he knows me."

"Jo, take Katarina to the wagon. We'll see what our friends over there are up to."

As she led the girl away, the men circled around the building coming in behind the Thrush agents as they stood alongside the building. Although they were taking pictures of everyone who had left the train, they didn't seem to be watching the UNCLE agents specifically.

"What do you think?" Illya asked.

"They took our pictures but didn't seem to recognize us. I think we have some time, but they'll be aware of who we are soon enough. Let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Gypsies

Chapter 2

The agents came around the corner to see a few locals surrounding and making rude comments to Jo and Katarina. Napoleon started to move toward the group to help the women, but Illya grabbed his arm.

"Do not interfere," he directed. "This is normal when gypsy women are in town. Let Jo handle it, or we will make it harder on the next woman who has to come here."

Napoleon didn't like the idea but allowed that his partner knew more about the way things were than him.

"So gypsy, want to show me your wares?" The man standing in front of the other said.

Jo continued ignoring the group while moving quickly to get Katarina away but every move they made was blocked by the group causing them to change directions in an attempt to get to the wagon.

The men pushed her reaching for the girl.

Grabbing Katarina, the women headed toward the outer edge of the street where the wagon was waiting but a man grabbed Jo's arm. "I am talking to you whore."

She released the knife hidden in her sleeve turning slowly. "Take your arm off me, _gadžo_ (non gypsy)." The man came closer trying to grab a kiss from her.

He stopped pulling her toward him when he felt something sharp pressing into his chest.

"Leave my arm go or bleed, which will it be?" Jo whispered so only he could hear. She knew that to make him lose face wouldn't be advantageous, but this way it was his choice.

The man pulled back, "Come on," he said to his friends. "I have decided that I do not want the likes her, she may be diseased."

After the men left, Napoleon and Illya joined them.

"Are you two okay?"

She nodded angrily heading toward the wagon trying to calm down from the confrontation.

…..  
Once they were settled in the wagon, Joseph headed toward the settlement. Katarina sat next to Illya and asked him what he was doing since he had left. She was only five at the time he had helped her and now at ten she thought of him as a hero. As he moved a little to avoid her almost sitting on his lap, Napoleon laughed.

"Now Illya she's just trying to get to know you better."

The look he received in return could have frozen an ocean.

"So partner, how do you know this beautiful young lady?"

Katarina snuggled next to the Russian agent, "He found me for my grandfather after some bad people took me away."

Napoleon raised his eyebrows in question.

Illya shrugged his shoulders knowing that he would get no peace until he explained.

"I was on assignment in the area for the GRU when I overheard some men talking about getting even with the gypsies. They were laughing about taking the gypsy leader's granddaughter and trying to decide whether to kill her or sell her to traveling slavers. I followed them, retrieved her, and returned her to her Stephen."

"Wait a second; I know you're leaving out things."

Katarina hugged Illya, eyes shining with adoration, "Oh he was wonderful. When they caught him helping me, the men beat him up, then tied him up. He was able to get out of his ropes, kill them, and take me home. When we got to my grandfather's wagon, he fell down and did not wake up."

"I knew that there was more," Napoleon accused his partner.

"Oh he was so sick; my grandmother helped him get better. She is our healer," she said proudly. "She is teaching me to be a one now."

"And I bet you will be a great one," Napoleon said reaching to pat her affectionately on her leg but Jo grabbed his hand before he reached the girl.

Shaking her head at his questioning look, "It is believed that touching the lower part of the body will contaminate the person and that person could be ostracized. It is probably not a problem for you, but let us not cause problems for the girl."

He quickly lowered his hand, "This isn't an easy adjustment trying to make sure I don't do something that will offend someone."

The young girl moved closer to the confused UNCLE agent, "Do not worry Mr. Solo, I like you." With that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

….

Surrounded by firs and spruces, they arrived at camp. Illya was greeted Stephen with a powerful bear hug as he stepped down from the wagon. The 6 foot 2, 250 lb. man lifted him off the ground kissing him on both cheeks. "My Russian friend, how are you?" He asked as he lowered him back on the ground.

"Fine my friend, I would like you to meet my sister Josephina Nichovia and friend Napoleon Solo."

Stephen lifted Jo giving her a kiss, "I have heard about you from my Russian cousin that while you with the GRU you risked your life to keep his people safe. He said you were a dangerous woman with a heart of gold and courage of a leopard. I am pleased to meet you."

He glanced at Napoleon and then spoke to Illya in Romani, "Although this one looks like one of us, he is _gadžo_? Can we trust him?"

Napoleon wasn't sure what was being said but could tell by the looks he was receiving that he was being evaluated by Stephen and the group surrounding them. It was a strange feeling to be on the outside. Once more, this assignment was making him face feelings he wasn't used to.

Illya answered in Romani, "I have trusted my life to him many times. He is a man of honor, and I am proud to call him friend and tovarisch. Let us speak English—you can use the practice, _nyet_? My friends do not speak Romani and has a limited understanding of Czech language."

Stephen knew that if Illya trusted this man and referred to him as tovarisch, he was a man to call a friend. Making up his mind, he welcomed Napoleon with a bear hug and kiss.

"Come, any friend of the Russian is a friend of my band."

….

When they were sitting by Stephen's wagon, Napoleon brought up the subject of the missing and dead gypsies.

"We will discuss these matters tomorrow," Stephen interrupted him.

"But…." stopping when Illya placed a hand on his arm.

"We will welcome you three tonight, then tomorrow we will go after these evil men who are killing my people."

Napoleon shook his head, not used to the customs of the group. This was a dangerous situation with their people being murdered, and they wanted to wait to get started. He looked to his partner for an explanation.

"We must all share the meal and celebrate together to strengthen our commitment to each other and the mission," Illya explained. "There is a reason for everything the gypsies do, and we must honor that purpose."

…

The meal was a community event and eaten at sunset. When Napoleon and Illya were walking through the camp toward the fire, Napoleon said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Do not let them hear you say that, Napoleon."

"I said something wrong again?" Napoleon was finding himself in conflict with his host taboos.

"The eating of horse meat is a serious offense resulting in severe punishment or banishment from the tribe. The relationship of the horse to the Gypsy has historically been such a close one that it is unthinkable to eat it. Do not worry my friend, the gypsies are strict with their people but do make exceptions for gadžos."

"I find myself so out of my element. I'm used to being the one who is politically correct and not the cause of misunderstandings."

"You will do well; Jo and I will help; besides Stephen likes you."

"He does?" he asked surprised. "I wouldn't have guessed."

Grinning Illya said, "He does not give a hug and kiss to everyone. Come on, food will be ready soon. Let us get something to eat before it is all gone."

Although Napoleon recognized the drinks that were available, most of the foods being cooked over an open fire were unknown to him.

As it was a celebration, beer, wine, and other spirits including Scotch, was brought out especially for their guests. Coffee, a staple of the Gypsy lifestyle, was also served. A thick, rich vegetable stew, rabbits and chickens cooked on a spit, berries, leafy plants and other vegetables were in huge pots. As guests, the UNCLE agents were invited to begin the feast.

"What are the leafy plants?" Napoleon asked Jo.

"Do not worry, just take a little. I promise you, you'll like it."

Napoleon gave her a skeptical look but took some of everything.

As he was eating and enjoying it all, Stephen sat down beside him, "So Napoleon, what do you think of our dinner? Not your usual meal I am sure."

"This is wonderful, and thanks for the Scotch."

"I will tell you a secret; I have a weakness for Scotch and glad to share it with you."

"I'll keep your secret. I wish to apologize for any comments I make that may offend you. I'm not familiar with your customs, but I'm trying."

With a twinkle in his eyes, Stephen slapped him on the back, "You will fit in. Do not worry. Illya has vouched for you that is enough for us."

Napoleon and Illya sat next to Stephen in front of the fire. Drinking and laughing, Stephen told them about some of the things his people had been able to do to preserve their way of life.

"Gypsies are always accused of lying and deceit so we have used it as a way to keep what is ours," he explained. "The government sees only what they want to see, and we abide by them. We have houses where they put us, but travel the wildness without their knowledge."

"You play a dangerous game my friend," Illya said grabbing a bottle of vodka, taking a large drink from it before handing it to his partner.

Napoleon followed his example, but choked on it as it flowed down his throat, "That' isn't liquor, it's drain cleaner."

Stephen and Illya laughed.

"Your partner is not used to the good stuff; I see." Stephen said taking a drink from the bottle.

"Good liquor? That stuff could take the paint off metal," the still choking agent complained.

Still laughing, Stephen clapped his hands, and dancers appeared. A gypsy approached the men with a two-necked version of a Russian guitar. It had 11 or 12 strings and was played by strumming or picking.

"My friend, will you honor us by playing for the dancers," he asked Illya. "We all remember your skills in making it sing like a bird."

Illya blushed at the compliment, and took the guitar, strumming the strings gently. He began to play slowing but picked up the tempo as the dancers began to move faster. Napoleon enjoyed music and knew that Illya could play almost anything, but had never heard it sound as beautiful as tonight.

Looking at the dancers, he noticed that Jo was among the sandal women who began to twirl around the fire. She had changed into an orange ruffled top and high cut skirt. Her hair hung loose with a black headband holding it off her face. A black shawl flowed to the music.

Napoleon watched the dancing finding it wildly seductive and playful. It had been a while since he'd seen Jo so uninhibited. She and the others were twisting and turning with grace, using their shawls as inviting gestures almost pulling the men into their dance.

The American knew that each movement had a meaning but was unaware of what they meant. He watched as the dancers clap their hands, stamp their feet, use body gyrations, all different yet similar, to show personal freedom of expression. Keeping his eyes on Jo, his smile broadened as he noticed her keeping watch on his reaction.

As she continued to twirl and move, he felt his heart beat faster and feeling himself become aroused. He was glad that it was dark and only the fire lit the area as the heat of the moment soon reached face. The dance ended with Jo sitting on his lap.

"Down boy," she laughed planting a seductive kiss on his lips. "Your admiration of the dance is poking me," she whispered in his ear.

"That was amazing, moya lyubov."

"I noticed," she said looking down at his pants. "Come it is time to retire to our wagon."

His eyes sparkled with desire as he arched his eyebrows, "What about our rule about not making love while on assignment?"

"Maybe we need a onetime waiver," she suggested with an amused smile.

"I think that can be arranged," he said helping her up.

Pulling away from him, she took hold of his hand and led him toward their assigned wagon.

Illya watched them walk away.

"You are okay with this?" Stephen asked.

"He makes my sister very happy, and I trust him with her safety and her heart that is what is important to me."

"Come my friend, we have much to remember tonight. Tomorrow we put a stop to the evil that has come to my people." With that, Stephen passed Illya the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sounds of the awakening camp brought Napoleon and Jo around from a much needed sleep. Leaving the wagon, they spotted Illya at a table looking over maps with Stephen.

"About time you two joined the living," he teased them.

"You know Kuryakin your sunny disposition is very irritating in the morning. Besides it's only," Napoleon looked at this watch, "Six o'clock in the morning. Who gets up at this time if they don't have to?"

"My friends have a cup of coffee and then join us," Stephen offered. "And you my dear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. May I'll have tea if you have it."

With cups in their hands, they looked over the map. "This is where the dead were found," the chieftain pointed to the valley that he explained was a grassy area.

"My people have seen new activity around the village and especially near the central tower and Upper Chateau. Both are collapsing but have many underground passages and rooms with tunnels leading in and out. I have been told that building materials and other supplies have been seen being brought into the area, but nothing has been repaired on the outside of the ruins."

"Seems our bird friends have decided to keep their presence secret," Illya suggested.

"I think our first move should be to look over the tunnels and village in general." Napoleon began to strategize.

"Jo, do you think you can cause a distraction in town?"

After thinking a moment she gave a wicked smile, "I think the men who gave Katarina and me a hard time will have a second opportunity to meet me."

"Remember we want no permanent injuries on the town people," Napoleon reminded her.

"Nothing permanent, I will keep it in mind."

Shaking his head, he continues, "Tovarisch, you take the eastern perimeter, and I'll take the western. Once we've checked out what we're up against, we'll continue making plans for entering the castle later."

"There are some lesser known tunnels that are hidden, and we could take a chance using those, but there is no way to know if Thrush is aware of them or not. Unless you know where to look, they are not visible from outside, and inside the tunnels' walls have secret doors leading to the rest of the underground. My people will help you get inside."

"I appreciate the offer, but don't wish to endanger your people," the CEA answered.

Stephen showed the first sign of anger at the situation with that suggestion. "This is my family who are dying. We will be helping you!"

Napoleon looked at Illya as he spoke. "They are a stubborn people when they believe they are right, and there has been an injury to many of their own. They will help no matter what you wish. At least if we work with them, they will be safer than doing it themselves."

He accepted his partner's suggestion and with Stephen's agreement, the chosen men would wait at the camp in case they were needed.

….

Jo dressed in a blue and white full-length dress, her braided hair covered with a headscarf and a vest hiding her gun. She would go into the village under the guise of buying supplies while creating a distraction for the men.

The men were dressed in dark clothes to blend into the forest areas surrounding the castle. Although only intending to gather data at this time, the agents were carrying with their guns, assorted knifes, and other equipment. They headed out toward the village with Stephen and his son, John.

The small village of Podhradí had not changed with the times, remaining as it was before the war. A general store that looked over the hills next to the tower base, a few houses and dirt streets greeted Jo. The ruins of the castle's tower and Upper Chalet stood as a reminder of the past.

The inhabitants moved out of the way or turned their heads turned their heads away as Jo walked past them. She noticed the only men who didn't avoid her as they passed by were dressed in modern style clothing. She recognized a few of the lower ranked members of Thrush, although she hadn't met any of them in person. She hoped that none of them recognized her as well.

Soon she spotted the men she was looking for sitting on the steps of the store. Heading toward them, she made sure they saw her. The man she had threatened stepped into her path.

"Well gypsy, I see you do not understand we do not want your kind here."

"I go where I please, move out of my way. I wish to go into the store."

"Know your place woman."

He yelled loudly calling the attention of the town people and the Thrush agents who began to move closer to the commotion. The man was known as a bully and most people in town avoided him. They weren't used to anyone standing up to him and watched to see what would happen next.

"My place is where I want to be. Where I come from men respect women."

"You are a gypsy, and have no rights here!"

"Perhaps you would like to stop me from entering the store," she challenged. Her voice remain quiet in contrast his raising one.

She walked around him, entering the building and spending over fifteen minutes finding the few items she wanted. As she left the store, he grabbed her arm pulling her toward him. She noticed that the crowd of people outside the store had increased including the number of guards from the tower area.

"No woman, much less a gypsy one ignores me!" Very angry now, he twisted her arm causing her basket of items to fall to the ground.

"You have 10 seconds to remove your hand now or lose the use of it."

Jo kept an eye on the Thrush guards observing them; a microphone hidden on her vest kept the UNCLE men informed of what was happening in town.

Twisting her arm higher, he was shocked when he felt an elbow to his stomach and was flipped over her head landing on the ground. A few of the men moved toward her, but a roar from the downed man stopped them.

"Woman, you need a lesson in who is the master here."

Jo stood her ground, "Do you need your friends help, or do you think you can teach me this lesson yourself?"

With another roar, he drew himself up from the ground, heading towards her. She sidestepped him forcing him to trip on the stores steps.

No one offered to help either of them. Fearing the man's anger, the crowd watched. The Thrush agents stood back enjoying the show as well. The man had caused problems for Thrush in the past, but they were under orders not to bring attention to themselves and had let him be.

Jo sidestepped his charges a few more times before grabbing his arm, flipping him over and knocking him to the ground. Kneeling beside him, she placed her knife to his throat.

"Perhaps, you would like to stop now before you get hurt."

"You will regret the day you were born."

The Thrush agent in charge walked toward Jo wishing to stop things before they became out of hand, calling the attention of the local police.

"I think the man has learned not to mess with you. Perhaps you should leave before his friends join in to help him or the police show up. They don't look kindly on gypsies in this area."

"Perhaps you agree with him?"

"Look. I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble. Personally he deserved everything he got, but the locals don't always feel that same way where your people are involved."

She smiled, not turning her back to the man on the ground.

"Thank you for your concern, but I think I am doing fine without your help."

"I agree you are doing great. It's just in these small towns gypsies aren't treated well."

"Josephina." She introduced herself.

"Jim. Are your people in the area? I'm not used to seeing a single gypsy." He wondered if the doctor needed new subjects for his testing. If he could find a band in the area, maybe the colonel would reward him.

"Just me."

"Then I really would leave before he tries to recover his pride and attempts to do some damage."

Jo looked at both the man she'd knocked down as he rose from the ground, as well as the Thrush leader, and laughed. "I think you are right. I will be going now."

She pickup up her basket and the fallen contents, heading back to the wagon that waited for her. She could sense the hatred in the air as she walked away.

…..

Jo's distraction allowed the men to split up and began studying the _mottes_ that led to the ruins from their hiding place. With the guards gone, they were able to get close to the tunnels without being spotted.

Stephen pointed out the various entrances to the underground tunnels in the hillside leading into the lower levels of the fortress.

There were two visible entrances, and they knew those would be monitored. The Gypsy showed them three other hidden openings that were covered in vines and brushes and seemed undisturbed giving the impression that no one had used them in a long time.

Two were very close to each other and could be reached by climbing the rocky hill in front of it. While a difficult climb, Napoleon believed it would be the safest way to enter those tunnels. The third was on the other side of the hill, easier to enter but more likely to be seen from the ruins.

"We'll use the first to enter," Napoleon began making plans for later that evening. "That way we have both passages available to us, if we need to get out in a hurry. We'll keep the third one in case we need it."

….

While the others made a closer inspection of the tunnel entrances, Illya and John took a better look at the remains of the buildings that were set on top of hill. The surrounding woods and tall grass showed no human intrusion, except for the backside of the chalet where tire prints could be seen next to the 22 meter high tower.

The Upper portion of the Chalet was three stories high topped by turrets with two attached outer structures. The original bricks were once white but now changing to a dirty yellow; dotted with overgrowth looking as if no one had been near them in years. However, as Illya scanned through of the empty windows, he could see the courtyard had been cleared of weeds and rubbish.

"I think we have found how they are moving in their supplies," he spoke into his communicator. "They are coming in through the back of the ruins; I can see a truck parked inside the courtyard."

"Guards?" Napoleon asked.

"A half a dozen are visible; they do not seem too concerned as they are walking around, with their guns slung loosely over their shoulders and are smoking and laughing with each other."

"Well let's hope it stays that way. Okay head back"

….

Arriving back at camp, the UNCLE agents made plans for entering the Thrush stronghold. Before getting ready, the American asked if they had an area where he might be able to clean up.

"There is a waterfall that we use for such purposes," Stephen said.

Napoleon leaned over toward his partner, "Waterfall?"

"It a taboo to sit in standing water so Gypsies wash only in running water such as a shower or waterfall." Illya explained.

Jo took his hand. "Come moya lyubov', I will show you where you can clean up. If you need help, I would be willing." She teased.

Grabbing a few towel towels, he followed her.

Illya glanced at Stephen, "It will be a while before those two return. Let us look over the maps again."

The gypsy leader smiled, "To be young and in love again," he said returning to look at the maps in front of the fire.

,,,,

The pond at the bottom of the waterfall was inviting and when they reached it, the towels were playfully thrown aside as they began to undress each other.

They kissed as they let their hands roam along each other's bodies, until Jo suddenly shoved him into the icy cold water.

"Hey," Napoleon yelled as he grabbed her, pulling her in with him.

Napoleon drew her out of view behind the waterfall, and there he made love to her with a sense of urgency that she matched.

After their lovemaking was done, they washed each other tenderly.

"Do you know how much I love you, Josephina Nichovia?" he asked as they were dressing.

"I believe as much as I love you, Napoleon Anthony. They will be waiting for us, moya lyubov', we should hurry."

He pulled her to him once more.

"Just a few more minutes then we'll head back." Napoleon kissed her again. "I wish sometimes that we lived on a deserted island."

"Oh and what would we do there?"

"I could think of a number of things," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"And within a week you would be going crazy. Come on, we will continue this dream after we have finished the mission."

"You, my dear Jo, are a spoilsport, but you're right. Let's go get this over with."

They picked up their damp towels, and holding hands like innocent lovers; the headed back to the camp and reality.

,,,,

Already coming to an agreement, only the agents along with the gypsy leader would enter tunnels this time. The rest of the men would be kept in reserve just in case they were unable to achieve the objective; they would then ask the reserves to help. At sunset, the group headed toward the castle.

Dressed in black including caps to cover the Kuryakins' light hair, they blended into the forest around the ruins. The moonlight lit the surrounding area enough that the UNCLE agents were able to keep the Thrush installation under surveillance through their binoculars.

Checking the front first, they saw a motorcycle messenger hurrying up to the site. He jumped off the cycle, running into the building with an envelope in hand. A few minutes later, they watched as Colonel Hukovic came out of the building, the envelope held tightly in his hands.

Though they couldn't hear what he was saying, the guards straightened becoming alert while other men quickly were added to their ranks. Once they were in formation, Hukovic stormed back inside.

"I think they're expecting us. Let's head for the back entrances before they spot us," Napoleon said leading the group toward the tunnel openings.

….

It was fortunate the surrounding tall grass and trees hid them from sight. They climbed down the hill and while doing so Napoleon slipped a few times and was offered their hands in assistance. Stopping to catch his breath, he apologized for his clumsiness.

"I'm a city dweller not a mountain climber."

"It is just a small hill so I do not understand why you are so short of breath," Illya teased his partner.

"Not all of us are part mountain goat, you know."

"Really Napoleon, That is not what you said last time I slipped. You took great pleasure in asking me about having two left feet," the Russian reminded him.

Behind them, Stephen was walking beside Jo and asked quietly. "Do they always argue like that? I thought they were friends."

"It is a release technique. They are the best UNCLE has and they get some of the most difficult assignments and therefore need some way to rid themselves of stress. It works well for them."

"For a gadžo_, _Napoleon is a very good man."

"He is a man of both honor and deep emotions," she added.

They continued to listen in as the two continued their banter while they continued to climb.

"Boys," Jo interrupted them. "As much as I would like to hear tales of woe, I think we need to get inside before we are spotted."

When they reached the opening, Illya used a device to scan for any electronic alarms in place.

"Clean," he said before pulling his special and following his partner into the tunnel.

Arriving at the fork in the two tunnels, they took the left one, as Stephen believed it would lead to the area they were searching for. Opening the tunnel's hidden door, Napoleon looked around and saw no one. They entered the new tunnel in silence, heading left toward what they hoped was the labs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When reaching the labs, Illya deactivated the alarms on the door, allowing them to enter before heading for the safe that contained what they needed.

Once he opened it, he grinned.

"I love how they always label everything so nicely," he said, passing the contents, tapes and notes to his companions, while he focused on the samples.

Each of them went to their assigned tasks while Stephen kept watch.

Jo loaded the data tapes, beginning to copy them. Napoleon began photographing the pages of notes while Illya moved under the ventilation hood and labeled new vials in which he put some of the samples In less than fifteen minutes, they completed what they set out to do.

Placing all the items in a gym bag, Napoleon handed it to Jo.

"You and Stephen get this out of here and back to the camp. We'll place the charges and follow you when we're done."

Though unhappy about leaving the two men, Jo knew it was her responsibility to get the information out so UNCLE could use it to fight this virus. With a quick kiss on both the men cheeks, "Be careful and safe."

"You too." They answered together as Jo and Stephen left with the collected information and samples.

….

Napoleon placed his explosives throughout the lab, while Illya set his in the side passages. The met once their task was completed, and headed out to escape before the explosions began.

They encountered a delay as two guards, ducked into a shaft to have a cigarette.

"This new alert was really unnecessary in my opinion. Why the colonel thinks a few UNCLE agents could take on a whole building full of Thrush?"

"I don't understand," one of them said.

"You don't have to understand just do it, if you want to keep living," the other guard said lighting a match.

"What's that?" He asked looking the small black box sitting in the corner, a red light flashing.

The two men looked at it more closely.

"It's a bomb."

When guessing it was an explosive; they turned, running for the alarm. After hitting the button, one of them picked up a nearby phone.

"There a bomb in tunnel A-2."

….

An alarm blared to life, screaming out a warning as more Thrush began pouring out of the doorways, most heading toward the two UNCLE agents who took off running toward the exit.

As they hit the fork in the corridor, each entering a different one knowing they would end up close to each other as they exited, They each hit the ends of their respective tunnels too fast and their momentum sent them tumbling down the hill and landing on opposite sides of the ravine.

Illya found himself surrounded by small trees and bushes and was able quickly to hide in them. Napoleon landed in a grassy area with no immediate cover, except for a single large tree to which he quickly headed toward while shouting to his partner.

"You do still have the detonator?"

"It went flying along with my gun. I think it landed nearer to you."

The sun had already risen when they exited the caves. Illya moved quickly to cross to the other side of the ravine to help his partner search when shots sent him back into the bushes.

"I'll get them, you get back to camp." Napoleon yelled ducking for cover in the thin bushes he had been able to reach.

"Napoleon, you know that is not going to happen."

"I'm ordering you to go. Follow my damn orders for once, you stubborn Russian."  
Napoleon heard the noise just before the cold metal touched his neck.

"Stand up slowly, Mr. Solo." The leader of the group recognized him from the pictures the Colonel had shown him.

Rising slowly, Napoleon turned to half dozen rifles aimed at him. "Where's your partner?" the guard standing before him asked

"Partner? What partner?" he said hoping to give Illya time to escape.

"We heard you calling to him as we approached," he following the comment with a violent backhand across the agent face.

Napoleon said nothing as he focused on the taste of blood inside his mouth.

"Find the other one!" he ordered. "And take this one to the dungeon."

"Always wanted to see a real one," Napoleon said as they cuffed his hands behind him tight enough that they cut into his wrists. He winced but remained silent as they pulled him along the path heading up to the tunnel he just left.

"By the time we're done with you Mr. Solo you'll be more than happy to tell us what you and your friend were up to."

….

Illya watched as they led his partner back inside. Without a gun or detonator, he had no way to help him.

'Napoleon got his way,' he thought to himself. He was being forced to leave his partner, even though he didn't want to.

Aware that he wouldn't be able to attempt a rescue until after sunset: Illya knew his partner was in for trouble. With the Thrush patrols searching for him, it would be hours before he could make it out of the area, all the time worrying about his partner and what might be happening to him.

….

Arriving at camp, Illya headed toward Stephen's wagon. As he entered it, his face told Jo there was a problem.

"He is alive but in their hands. We need to get back, but I have to make a second detonator before rescuing him."

He hugged his sister. "We will get him back," he assured her.

….

Napoleon regained consciousness with a major headache made worse as he shook his head. The last thing he remembered was a needle being jabbed into his upper arm as he entered the tower.

He took in his surroundings. He tried while trying to move his arms and feet but found them locked in place in a medieval stock while he sat on a stool dressed only in his undershorts. Wires were attached to his chest leading to a monitor that beeped in time to his heart beat, and a blood pressure cuff was on his arm.

His surroundings obviously told him he was in a dungeon encircled by instruments of pain. Near one wall was an Iron Maiden, near another wall a rack was set up. In one of the corners was a large hole filled with water and a dunking stool sitting above it. There was a rack of whips and rods hanging next to a lit fireplace. All of them made him a bit nervous but the branding irons sitting in a roaring fire worried him the most.

"You have decided to join us, I see Mr. Solo. It's been a long time since we met, but I have been waiting patiently for this reunion since the Brazilian affair a few years ago. You caused me a lot of trouble. It's taken me years to climb back to where I was in the organization before your interference. You have information that I want, and I plan to get from you one way or the other." Colonel Hukovic said.

Napoleon turned his head toward the two men moving in front of him. The Colonel was wearing a tan uniform, shining black boots, and held a riding crop in his hands that he whipped, strike his boots

"I thought you were killed in the Brazilian explosion. If I knew you hadn't been, I would have taken care of you myself," Napoleon said needling him.

Hukovic's face reddened in anger, backhanding Napoleon but was stopped before he could hit him again by Dr. Polelsek who was entering the room.

Glancing at the data on the clipboard in his hands, the doctor said, "His vital signs are back to normal, you can begin."

Napoleon swallowed before revealing a cocky smile on his face, looking again at his surroundings.

"I see where Thrush gets its decorating ideas from, not my style but functional."

The Colonel walked around him, touching Solo's back with the riding crop making him shiver. "I see you have had a touch of the lash before." He said, noting some scars on Napoleon's back.

When he didn't get a response he spoke again. "We won't start with that. No, I've heard you escape very quickly when you can. I plan to make that impossible unless you wish to tell me where to find the rest of your group. I want to know what you took, and how many of these explosives you planted. The Colonel held up one of the black boxes Napoleon and his partner had planted.

Napoleon raised an eyebrow at the last comment, knowing that the one he held was one that Illya had set in place.

"Explosives? Sorry, I can't help you." He hid his surprise at the Colonel having found any of the devices.

Pogelsek handed the Colonel a thin bamboo rod, taking the Colonels riding crop and laying on a table beside a tamarind switch.

"Mr. Solo, I am happy that you have decided not to cooperate. The doctor would like to measure how much torture must be applied before an agent of your caliber breaks. I have discovered it's worse when you can't see when the punishment is coming. So…"

Napoleon was blindfolded and he felt the rod gently touching the soles of his feet, then his palms, and finally his back as the Colonel walked around him. When he was finally struck for the first time, he was able to remain silent. He was hit repeatedly across his back as well as his legs and feet.

The pain changed when the rod was changed to the tamarind switch. As the beating continued, parts of his body began to bleed. He could no longer hold in the groans that became louder with each hit.

The beating stopped unexpectedly.

"Well would you like to answer my questions now? Or shall we step it up?"

The Colonel's voice held hope that he could continue as he enjoyed causing pain and suffering especially for someone who had made once made a fool of him.

Napoleon didn't know how much more he could take but he did know he would do whatever he could to give the others to get to safety, taking the stolen materials with them.

"Sorry, it's against the rules." Napoleon finally answered the Colonel's question.

"I'm glad you're so stubborn, Mr. Solo as I'll completely enjoy this,"

Napoleon heard him take a few steps away, then returned quickly with a red hot poker in his hand, pointing it at the agents feet. Feeling the heat near his feet, he tried pulling them away, but they were held tightly in place.

"Are you sure?" The Colonel laughed, moving the poker closer to the skin.

Napoleon said nothing, not able to see when it would come. He just gritted his teeth waiting for what was about to happen. As the poker seared into his feet, he felt a scream building within him, but the pain overtook him before he allowed it to escape and the darkness took him away.

A bucket of cold water brought him back around.

"No, No Mr. Solo we must have you awake for the doctor's observations to be accurate."

Napoleon shook his head. The blindfold had been removed, but he remained on the stool, now with two Thrush agents standing in front of him.

"The doctor would like to see what type of response you'll have if you see the punishment coming. Hands."

He commanded the guards, who forced Napoleon's fingers open, flattened them out preventing him making them into fist.

The Colonel was handed another hot poker, this time in Napoleon's line of sight before placing it on Napoleon's open hands. The pain was so intense that the scream froze in his throat before he passed out again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Napoleon woke facing a stonewall as he lay on a cot that smelled of mold. He could hear things scurrying around the room and assumed it was rats. He felt something on his cot and kicked out, sending the rodent running off, but the resulting pain of his moving nearly made him cry out. He tried to roll onto his back, but the discomfort was too much for him. The burns on his hands and feet prevented him from using them to help himself.

"Guess I won't be of much help when they do come to rescue me,' he thought, and he knew they would, even though he feared for their safety with his current state most likely hindering them while they rescued him. Closing his eyes again, he tried to escape the pain in the darkness once more.

….

Illya, his sister and Stephen along with his chosen men approached the third tunnel that would be the best choice to take as the sunset. They needed to avoid a number of guards, while they took the easier climb, though it offered less cover. Only the fact that the tunnel entrance itself was so well hidden, prevented the guards from finding the opening.

They entered the tunnel but hesitated waiting for an alarm to sound, but when there was none Stephen continued on, leading them farther into the tunnel. "This one exits at the bottom most level of the castle and most likely where your friend is being held."

"Good," Illya said.

No one voiced the concern that they might be too late and Napoleon was already being dead. It was best not to think about that possibility.

When they reached the hidden door, Stephan showed them the release that would open it. Slowly opening the door, Illya searched the corridor behind it for personnel and seeing only one guard, he took him out with a dart.

Quickly the group exited the tunnel as two of Stephen's men grabbed the downed guard and hid him in the tunnel they had just left, binding his hands and feet with rope they had brought with them.

They could see to the one end of the tunnel was a dead end, while the other led to a two-way tunnel. The group headed toward the fork in the corridor when they spotted a guard outside a cell in the left tunnel. Stopping the group, Illya whispered to Jo.

"You and Stephen check out the cell, I need to make sure my explosives are still where they were placed."

Illya with the remaining gypsies waited while the other two headed down the hall. Stephen held his gun on Jo while they walked toward the cell.

"Another one, boss wants him in there. He hopes it will be enough incentive for Mr. Solo to speak if he sees her worked over."

"I'm not sure that one has come through yet; they really did a job on him."

As the guard turned to unlock the door, Jo hit him with a dart. "Illya, all clear." She called out while opening the door. Stephen brought in the guard dropping him on the floor.

….

When the all clear came, the second group moved out toward the right. As they got closer toward the tunnels, the men split up searching the tunnels. Only three explosives were missing but quickly replaced.

The few guards they encountered were darted then placed in the side tunnels. "Will they not die went the explosives go off?" one of the younger men asked looking at the last man he put in a tunnel with some regret.

"Yes." The anger in the UNCLE agent's voice stopped any other questions. "They knew what they were getting into when they signed up for Thrush. If you feel for them, think of your people who died by their hands. Their deaths were painful and terrible; these will be quick." He finished replacing the last explosive then headed back the way they came.

….

Hearing the cell door open, Napoleon thought to himself as he kept his eyes closed. 'Let them think I'm still out. I'm in no hurry to go back into the dungeon.'

He felt a hand lightly touching him, "_Moya lyubov. Chert poberi, chto oni sdelali dlya vas?_ (My love. Damn it, what have they done to you.)"

Napoleon moaned as he tried to move. "I knew you would come. Blow the place then get out. I too injured to walk." His shallow, rapid breath indicating the pain he was in.

"Shhhhh. We are not leaving you."

"It's an order."

Stephen spoke up, "We do not leave our people behind, besides I am not under your orders. Come I will carry you."

He touched Napoleon, the agent cried out, unable to control his painful reaction.

"Go, I'll give you away." He said through teeth tightened in pain.

Jo kissed his cheek gently. "There is a way." With that, she removed her gun and without warming, shot him with a sleep dart.

"You sho…."

Stephen smiled at her, "He is out?"

"Usually it last four hours, but in his condition, the pain may have him coming out of it sooner but we should be far from here by then."

The gypsy leader lifted the unconscious UNCLE agent, hoisting him over his shoulder and followed Jo to the door.

They headed to the exit where they were joined by Illya and his group after they'd finished setting a few other explosives just as a precaution.

….

As they continued towards the exit, a series of explosions starting in the lab ripped through the ruins and tower. It started as a small red flare and turned into a fiery ball rising up into the night sky. Flames and debris flew out of the tunnels, knocking the running agents to the ground. The noise went on for minutes before until it subsided, reducing to a low rumble.

"Is everyone okay?" Illya asked as he rose, offering his hand to his sister. They looked down at Stephen, lying on top of Napoleon

"I kept him covered, so he was not injured further. Such a brave man deserves to be protected. Why would he allow himself to suffer for people he does not know?"

"It is his job. He also his despises those who would hurt innocents. Napoleon does what he needs to protect people such as you in the world," Illya explained.

"Well we cannot let him suffer more than he has, let us get him back to camp."  
Stephen, with Illya's help, lifted Napoleon and heading back toward their hidden wagons, still some distance away.

The Kuryakins glanced back the burning remnant of the satrap, the tower and chateau no longer stood. Luckily, the town had not suffered any damaged. No Thrush agents were seen, so it was uncertain who might have survived the explosion.

"One of your better ones. I especially liked the fireball in the sky," Jo told her brother.

"I do aim to please. I will call Waverly and update him, then we will go back to the camp." After he put through the call, Illya put his arm around Jo as they headed toward the waiting wagon.

…

Illya looked over his partner's wounds, shaking his head at Thrush's cruelty. After making sure that Napoleon was as comfortable as possible, he asked spoke to his sister.

"I am glad he was unconscious, otherwise the pain from his wounds would have been horrendous."

Jo looked away from him.

"Josephina?"

She evaded his questioning voice, instead taking the moment to cover Napoleon with a blanket as he'd begun to shiver.

"Josephina?" He said a little louder.

"I darted him. We could not touch him without him crying out in pain, so I thought it would be the best way."

Illya laughed, letting out the tension of the mission and concern for his partner's safety. "I am so glad I will not have to explain this one to him."

Jo gave him a sour look. "Well hopefully, Antarctica is not too cold this time of year."

"I will help you pack your warm clothes when we get home," he teased.

Turning her back to him, she gently brushed the stray hair from Napoleon's forehead. Jo was horrified as she looked at his burned and blistered hands, as they were raw and bloody, with strange marks crisscrossing the back of them.

"_Son moya lyubovʹ, ya budu zabotitʹsya o vas i derzhatʹ vas bezopasnym._ (Sleep my love, I will take care of you, and keep you safe)," she whispered into his ear. Softly tracing his pain-ridden face, she sat next to him all the way back to camp.

….

When the wagon pulled into the gypsy camp, Stephen called out for his wife Anna to come quickly with her healing materials.

She entered the wagon to find Napoleon just coming around. He tried to move quickly but cried out.

"Shhh, I am here," Illya assured his partner.

"Stay still _moya lyubov _you are safe." Jo whispered to him. "We are back at the camp."

Anna handed a soft cloth to Jo. "Clean his back the best you can. Katarina," she yelled out the wagon, "Start water boiling and bring it to me as soon as it is warm enough to drink. You out, this is women's work," she said pointing to Illya.

"I will tell you if things change," Jo assured him.

With one last look at Napoleon, he left to join Stephen.

The old women began to mix dry powers, adding the water to them and making a paste. Dressings were set in it and Anna could be heard speaking in Romani—words that Jo knew were incantations from the gypsy past.

With each light stroke of the rag, Napoleon gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out. All the blood was cleaned from his back just as Katarina returned with another cup of warm water. Anna mixed a power making a tea and handed it to Jo.

"He needs to drink this," she said. "It is white willow bark and will help him fight the pain while keeping inflammation from his wounds."

Jo helped Napoleon lift his head to sip the liquid.

"Not bad," he said but making a face. He quickly swallowed it quenching his thirst, hoping it would help.

A second cup was offered but this time it was Aloe Vera. "It will help strengthen the skin from the inside thus allowing the wounds to heal swiftly," Anna explained to him.

He drank this one slower, laying his head down once more, trusting the gypsy woman to care for his wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anna applied a paste to Napoleon's clean back offering an explanation as she lightly touched him.

"Aloe gel. It will help soothe the pain and encourage hydration, shortening the healing time while decreasing scarring."

The UNCLE agent smiled, thinking it ironic with all the scars he already had, that she was worried about new ones.

After she had applied the paste, she covered the wounds with dressings then wrapped his chest tightly.

With Jo's help, she and Anna turned him over to work on his hands and feet. This time Anna added a juice to the aloe mixture.

"Before we start these, give him some of both teas, you may mix them together."

Jo lifted his head once more, offering the cup and asked how he was doing.

"Actually the tea is helping and the salve she put on my back cooling. However, I don't know if I'll do so well when she starts with my other injures."

While he drank the cup offered to him, Jo suggested she could always dart him again.

"We'll talk about that later," he promised irritate that she had resorted to doing it in the cell. He laid back holding out his hands to the women. "What did you add to that paste now?"

"It is called plantain juice and comes from a flower; it will help with the pain and prevent the burns from becoming infected. It will also help speed up the healing."

She began gently to apply a thin layer of paste to each hand, then wrapping them with dressings that had been soaking in a liquid.

Grimacing at each touch, he asked some questions, trying to take his mind off she was doing. "Where did you learn the art of healing? You seem to know a lot about natural medicines."

"It is a skill passed down from mother to the oldest daughter in each generation in our tribe; the women in my family are the healers among us. The herbs grow in the meadows, fields and woods of our home. Now my friend your feet. Josephina wrap his hands with the dry dressings."

His feet were in worse shape than his hands. Anna directed that he be given some more of the mixture of white willow bark and aloe Vera. The two women finished wrapping his feet and soon after Napoleon fell into a deep sleep.

"I will watch him," Illya offered as the women left the wagon to return things Anna had brought in to her own wagon.

She went to protest as caring for the sick was women's work, but Jo stopped her saying, "It is a need for one partner to watch over the other. I will stay with them. Thank you for all you have done for him. He is very important to both of us."

The gypsy woman nodded her understanding, "They are _lelki társ_ (soul mates) are they not? They make each other the most they can possibly be, no?" she explained.

"Yes, they are." Jo went to sit next to the two men who were her life, one her brother and the other, the man she loved.  
….

Later that evening, Stephen found Napoleon awake in the wagon.

"Oh my friend, has my wife's treatment helped with the pain?"

Napoleon thought about it before he answered. He knew how badly his hands and feet were burnt, and though there was still some pain, it wasn't as bad as he knew it could have been, had not Anna treated him.

"Yes, and thank you for helping them rescue me."

"Napoleon, you are an honorable man, who offers his life for others. We must all help where we can, especially when someone is one of our own."

"I'm not a gypsy," Napoleon protested.

"I have spoken to my counsel. We would like you to join our band. You have had a dangerous adventure with us, such a condition warrants you to become a _didkai."_

"_Didkai?"_

"It means gypsy friend."

"I'm truly honored."

"I know you will be leaving tomorrow morning; later tonight we will have the initiation ceremony. I know you cannot participate fully, but we have altered it to allow you to do as much as possible."

"What do I have to do?"

"Do not worry my friend, you only need to observe, give a drop of blood then swallow a secret drink made by my wife."

Napoleon looked at his bandaged hands with only his fingers showing, "I'm not sure I have much blood left."

Stephen laughed loudly, "I assure you, we will find a drop. Now rest until it is time. We will carry your bed to the fire then."

….

Later that evening, two men carried Napoleon in his cot to the campfire where the ceremony was to be performed. Everyone, including Illya and Josephina were dressed in festive gypsy clothing. He had been given a shirt to wear but a blanket covered the rest of him.

Silence fell around the fire as Anna mixed powders from several bags into an intricately carved wooden cup, its design looking like the trees of the forest. After the concoction was mixed, each gypsy touched the cup. The tribe sat across from Napoleon.

Stephen stood, speaking to those present.

"I have asked that this _gaje_ be given the honor of becoming a _didkai; _you have accepted him. He has shared a dangerous adventure with us, saving our people from a horrible death at risk to himself." Three cheers of agreement went up from those assembled.

The gypsy leader approached Napoleon, asking for his hand. With a quick swipe of Stephens knife a small amount of blood flowed from one of the UNCLE agent's uninjured fingers. Stephen cut his own finger pressing it onto Napoleons, their blood intermingling.

Anna handed the cup to Stephen who took a drink from it then offered it to the injured agent. Napoleon went to accept the drink, but stopped, taking a look at his bandaged hands. Illya stepped up, holding the cup for him. After he drank from it, Stephen accepted it back.

"Napoleon Anthony Solo, you are now _didka, _always be welcome to the hospitality of the Gypsy camp and have the loyalty and protection of our band."

The group went wild as the Gypsy musician erupted into their playing. Stephen invited those watching the ceremony to join in the dancing. "Normally my friend we would ask you to begin the celebration, but I do not think you are up to it." He winked at Napoleon.

The celebration went on long into the night, though Napoleon had been taken back to the wagon very early. He accepted another tea from Anna that would allow him to sleep though to morning, and that was possibly one of the best things for him.

….

The next day, a helicopter landed in a field near the camp to pick up the agents along with the data retrieved by them in the caves beneath the chateau. The group was seen off by the gypsy band.

The UNCLE agents were given more tea to take with them to help with his discomfort.

A severe storm during the trip to Prague caused Napoleon to begin moaning so that Illya gave his partner a few cups of the tea to help with the pain. When they arrived at the airport, a sleeping Napoleon was carried by stretcher to the UNCLE jet for the long trip back to New York.

He woke as he was being examined by the on-board physician.

"These look very good Mr. Solo, and healing nicely. Whoever cared for you knew what they were doing. I'm going to redress them but first some morphine for the pain."

Nodding his head, Napoleon once more fell asleep, and Jo moved a cot close to him, determined to spend the flight next to him.

He was given another dose of pain medication before they moved him from the plane to a waiting ambulance in New York. Napoleon woke only after he was in UNCLE medical.

….

Jo entered his room and smiled when she saw Napoleon flirting with one of the nurses.

"You must be feeling better," she said.

"Much thank you. If I could get rid of these bandages, I would be just fine," he said.

"I understand it will be at least two more weeks."

Napoleon growled at her, "We'll see about that."

The nurse left the room, giving the two of them a little privacy.

"We have something to talk about, Josephina," Napoleon said in his formal CEA voice.

She knew he wouldn't have forgotten the darting incident, but anticipated he would bring it up even after he had time to see it had been the right thing to do.

"And that would be?"

"You shot me."

"Yes, sir."

"Your superior and CEA."

"Yes, sir."

"You disobeyed my orders to leave me and blow up the lab."

"Yes, sir."

"I could break you back to Section 4, and you'd spend your life with computer terminals."

"I know, but you will not."

"Oh, why is that may I ask?" he asked, irritated with her answers.

She looked around, ensuring they were alone before bushing her lips over his. "Because you love me, and I did save you."

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going to let you distract me from this."

"Of course not Napoleon," she started nibbling on his ear and neck. "I will not do it again."

"Josephina Kuryakin! We are in headquarters."

"No one's around."

"Well," he started as she gave him another passionate kiss, preventing him from saying anything else.

"Did you have anything else you wanted to talk about?" She asked gently kissing him once more. "Otherwise, I need to get back to the computer lab to continue working on the tapes we copied in Polhradi."

He shook his head, "You will be coming back to visit right?"

"Of course, but not until tomorrow morning. Mark is taking me taking me to a club for some dancing."

"Hey I'm the one supposed to do that. Can't you wait till I'm out of here," he pouted.

"Napoleon, you do not like Rock and Roll, Mark does. Do not worry; we will still go out once you are better.

"Promise?"

"Yes, moya lyubov. I promise."

Mark walked in. "Hi boss, you ready Jo? Oh you don't mind, do you gov?"

"Don't have much say in my position do I? Hope you have a good time while I lay here in pain." He gave them a sour look.

"Nice try Napoleon. See you tomorrow." Jo laughed. They left passing Illya as he was coming in.

"Why is she so happy?"

"She's leaving me for Mark and going clubbing."

"My sister is leaving you?" Illya blurted out.

"No, no, she's not "leaving me", leaving me. It was just a figure of speech. What is that you have?" He asked looking at the package under Illya arm and changing the subject.

"Oh, I figured seeing you will be unable to walk for a few weeks you might need something to keep you busy. As you are an honorary gypsy now, I thought you might like to make sure you do not break taboos anymore, just in case we run into more Roma in the future."

Illya opened the package, removing a small cassette player and a number of cassettes.

"I think you will find these helpful. I will just leave them with you, so you have something to occupy your time."

"Aren't you staying around for a while?"

He held up his hands reminding his partner that his hands were still bandaged. "I can't work that thing... hands."

"It only takes only one finger to press play, and stop. I am picking up Gloria in a few minutes. She has tickets for a play we want to see, but I will stop by again tomorrow."

After Illya left, Napoleon looked at the cassette player period and tapes, wondering how he was going to insert them with only one finger. "

"Gypsies Taboos and Customs, the history of Gypsies and their beliefs," he moaned. This was going to be a long two weeks unless he could get one of the pretty nurses to read to him and give him some extra sponge baths to pass the time. The thought bringing a smile to his face. Maybe the stay in bed wouldn't be so bad after all?


End file.
